How I met the turtles
by Iloveraphael
Summary: April and I was walking until rats ran to us and we were in danger but they save us...the beginning is part of the episode I,monster so enjoy


Chapter 1

April spoke up "thanks rach for helping me with the bags of food" she said and gave me two bags of food to hold and we started to walk

I replied "no problem April i wish i could meet the turtles that would be cool" I sighed and grab a nice hold on the bags of food

April looked at me "the turtles huh?" She ask and look happy but worried at me she was the turtles friend. but she wasn't sure she could trust me to keep them A secret so she kept quiet.

i had a smile on my face "ya am a huge fan!" I said and showed her my phone case it had tmnt written on it

April looked shocked "wow nice case, hey your that girl from fan fiction! iloveraphael" she said and looked happy at me she knew which turtles was my favorite but she didn't tell.

"ya that's me" I said and blushed supper red because she knew what turtles I loved and always wanted to meet

just then a huge bunch of rats ran to us there was like a million of them they ran toward us

I looked at the rats then at April "oh shell! April!" I said and april looked at the rats and freak out "OMG that's a lot of rats!" we both ran up this wire Pole they surrounded us but we got a good grip on the pole and didn't let go

I started to remember something from the tmnt episodes "just like episode i,monster!" I yelled and took out my sias to get a better grip

"we are doomed!" She said and panicked and grabbed her phone, she presses the button where it had dons pic on her phone she dial the number and don answered "hi April! i mean hey April i mean..."

"Donnie stop talking we got a pest problem" she interrupted him and look to see how I was doing.

but I was screaming and throwing the rats back down on the ground "STUPID RATS!" I yelled and took a hand full of them and threw them on the ground. I still had my sias digging in the wood on the pole so I don't lose grip...

* * *

Chapter 2

"who's that?" Donnie asked and heard april yelling

"Rachael! put the rats down!" She said and grab my hand pulling me away from the rats mean while april drop her phone on the ground full of rats and they ate it up i was scared to get eaten I gave april one of my sais to get a hold on the pole better

meanwhile in the sewer turtles lair donnie runs out of the lab to the others and told them "guys! April's in trouble!" Leo and the others grab their weapons and hurried out on top

outside on roof top of buildings the turtles jump roof to roof to where we were Mikey looked at New York at day time and said "wow the town looks cool at daytime"

April grab on the sia and yelled to me "Rachael hold on!" she yelled back "ya april i got my sia and holding also using my strength to grip harder my sia so I don't fall" I said

donnie saw us on the pole and to,d the guys "we got a problem" Mikey yelled "oh rats!" And ran to us I panicked and was throwing the rats back down but they kept running up to us "Rachael calm down! And put the rats down!"

i finally ask april something that spit out my mouth "did I ever tell ya I did martial arts?" I asked her she shook her head no they said back "no you didn't"

i then yelled at the world and put my fist up with hate "I HATE DR FALCO!"

donnie looked at us and yelled at us "hang on April and April's friend" the turtles throw garbling hooks on the wire pole and swing to us but the pole brakes from the rats chewing it and april hands were sweating and she let go on the sia and started to fall but I grab her arm and pulled her up

"april! I got ya" I said and left my sias on the pole, we both stand up on the pole with the turtles in front of us "I got a idea walk over on the right at the end the pole will go up on the left and we will land on a building"

we walk and the rats ate the last piece of wood it goes up in the air on the left and our side and up and makes us go in the air landing on a building...

* * *

chapter 3

"Ahhh" we all yelled the turtles and april landed on their stomach and sides but I knew what to do like I did in training landing on my feet I did so and didn't even fall off the roof and I didn't even get scratch or got hurt "thank ya training"

April called to me and looked at me in happy smile and nice soft face"you are the best friend every Rachael and nice grip with those" she said and looked at me and hug me

I happily said back "thank ya and no problem ill be watching out for ya" and looked for my sias, I lost them they must have got stuck on the Pool and now gone I got those from my mom before they died I put my head down

raph looked at my and said "looking for these ma' am?" he asked And gave me my sias I smiled wide and put them back on my belt

leo looked at me liked he doesn't trust me and spoke up "who's she?" april looked at leo and back at me "Rachael you surprised?"

"wow I thought they were just a cartoon but I finally meet them in person I was wrong" I said and look at the turtles to see if they would say anything even at raph because I knew he hade a smart mouth so I eyed him mostly I tried leo and donnie also Mikey but raph no I watched him do his move

"cartoon really? Wow you watch them too much" she said and looked at me them at leo he thought the same way And kept wondering if he trust me

"are ya kidding me? My sister reads comics on them plus she watch them on tv" i said and I looked at them and their faces and stand there with my attude and eye each one...

* * *

chapter 4

i cross my arms and talked to the turtles "I'm always stuck with her when she watches them but really I'm a big fan" I said truthfully and looked at them To see if they had anymore questions

Raph looked at me with a death glare "how she know us?" He ask and his attude was worse them mine he didn't even take a eye off me I looked back at him and took my phone out my pocket looking at the episodes of the turtles I pressed on the episode I,monster

april looked at me and ask "so your looking up the episode this happen?" She ask and look at the others I nodded and showed her the episode Mikey looked mad "so he name himself? Ugh" he said suddenly my phone rang I answered it "hello? That was quiet for a phew minutes until someone answered

Lucy my sister yelled from the phone "Rachael you need to be training right now" she said and I answered with a attitude answer "ya hello to ya too fearless leader and bonehead" I put the phone on speaker so the turtles plus april can hear my sisters

meadow yelled and said "hey dudette we order pizza your favorite too" I growled and answer with a nasty remark "I care because bonehead?" She didn't answer instead dawn went on the phone sounding happy "hey hot head" she said I didn't answer for a phew minutes I then answered "what brainiac?" I ask very mad

dawn knew I was mad she is scared when I have my temper she answered "I made the shell cycle" she sound very happy for her work I answered "I already got a shell cycle my shell cycle the one I been riding when I was mad at fearless" I said and waited for a answer

meadow was tired of my temper so she tried to calm me down "calm down hothead oh and booyakasha show down is on" she said and I heard the channel turn to the movie and I heard their rap song I was going to sing but stop my self and shook my head "whatever tell da fearless I'm hanging out with april! Good bye!" those were my last words them hanged up

april put a hand on my shoulder and I was still mad raph saw me he had a smirk on his face I just calmed down and crossed my arms "Rachael calm down you act like raph are you ok?" She asked worried raph looked at me still a smirk on his face leo, donnie and Mikey looked at april surprised of what she said "ya just fine" I said and growled angrily...

* * *

Chapter 5

Leo finally spoke up and looked at me "ok so who are you" I looked at him and crossed and staring at them "names Rachael Elizabeth James but ya can call me rach for short I'm the hothead between my sisters plus I have a Brooklyn accent I said and Mikey was going to tell who they were but I knew and spoke up "your Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and last Michelangelo or leo, raph, don or donnie and last Mikey

they looked at me eyes wide as owls but I just smirked at them donnie ask "how you know us?" I looked at them in their baby blue, green, blue, and brown eyes "if ya heard my younger sister meadow, on tv" raph looked at me "huh weird how can we trust ya girl?" He ask me I looked at him with a death glare until my phone ding I rolled my eyes and said "omg some one said something about my story!"

I said and unlocked my phone it was to the main screen it was a pic of raph with his sias up I blushed and quickly turned to fan fiction "the tmnt story you post on a month ago?" April ask and looked on my phone with me I nodded going on fan fiction "the person who wrote a review on it seem upset" I said and went on my account, login then went to mange story's "what they say?" She ask and looked with me on my phone

"it's from leo is awesome she said I can't be leave you didn't make leo fall in love with karai" I scoff at that comment april was shocked was the turtles april spoke up "really leo and karai?" she put her hand on her waist looking mad karai appeared "hello Rachael James" she said as she pulled out her single katana I turned around and looked at her "hello shredder's daughter karai..." I said as I grabs Leo's katana...

* * *

Chapter 6

Karai started to run to me and kick me in the stomach I spoke up "sorry I took yer katana leo with out asking" I yelled and punch karai I'm the face then kick her in the stomach karai recovered and yelled "my father would like to talk to you" she said and punch me on the cheek I scoff at what she said "why? So he can force me in the foot? My answer ta him is NO!" I said and kick her in the face making her pass out I crossed my arms and look at april and the turtles

april was amazed "wow you knock her right out!" She said and hug me leo looked at me "nice hit Rachael" Mikey hug me and lifted me up "that was AWSOME dudette!" he said and put me down raph looked at me with his arms crossed "that was surprising" I looked at him with a glare he didn't trust me I just nodded to him donnie was surprised by my moves "what nice moves you had Rachael!"

i thanked him for what he said then crossed my arms "I hate her she's in the foot" I said and growled I gave leo back his katanas he put them back on his back april spoked up "yea I see you hate the foot" she looked at me and understands me "I took smoke bombs from fearless leader" I said and look them out raph looked at me "ya call Yer sister fearless leader?" asked and looked at me and crossed his arms I glared at him "shell ya I do and her and meadow call me hothead I as aid and crossed my arm on top of my chest

just then my phone rang I answered it "hello?" Meadow is screaming on the phone "HOTHEAD! GIVE ME BACK MY COMICS!" I growled "cover yer ears guys" I said to april and the guys they cover their ears "YOU BONE HEAD!" they looked at me surprised that I yelled that loud Lucy was talking "bad temper rach now where's my smoke bombs?" She asked waiting for a answer

I answered "ya fearless I yer smoke bombs and meadows comics" I said and waited for a answer back at me Lucy had a idea "luckily dawn can track your phone" I was mad and I yelled "t-phone self distruck!" my phone exploded and I smiled happily

karai woke up looking annoyed "grrrr you are going down!" She said pointing her katana at me and I took at my sias "yer not getting the turtles" I said angry and upset shredder came and death glare at me "we meet again miss James" he said and look at me with a evil grin I gasp and said "shredder!" Xever and brad ford was behind me they slam me on the ground and on the wall

i groaned and couldn't move april ran to me "Rachael!" She yelled but I couldn't breath and I pass out raph ran to me "rach look at me please rach please!" he check for a pulse but didn't have one "no! No! Donnie theirs no Pulse!" Raph said and donnie ran to my side he put his hand on my wrist to look for a pulse but nothing your right raph she's gone" he said and stand up april had tears running down her cheeks she put her head on donnie chest and cried he hold her and had tears down his eyes too Mikey went and hold my right hand he cried raph hold my left hand and cried "please come back to us rach come back to me" he said and kissed my hand then laid it down...

* * *

Chapter 7

donnie kept telling raph am died but leo stopped him "donnie don't say that she's been like a sister to us few can't lose her" leo said and look at my life less body raph looked at me "don't leave me Rachael please I-I love ya please"he said and kissed me on the lips and put his hand on my neck he kissed me and meant it I felt it and kissed him back I put my arms around his neck he felt me and looked at me "Rachael!" they yelled and hug me raph was happy "I thought I lost ya"

he said and put his hand on my neck "ill Neva leave ya raph" I said and kissed him again april looked at me and ran to me she broke us from kissing "Rachael your alive thank god I thought we lost you" she said and hugged me Mikey, leo and donnie join the hug "if you were died hour sister would kill us" Mikey said scared

suddenly my three sisters came and saw us hugging on the ground Lucy spoke up "hello Rachael" she said and we all stand up i glared at her and my other sisters "hello fearless"


End file.
